1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hatch latches generally and more particularly to waterproof hatch latches with an integral lock and father to such latter hatch latches which include impact springs to inhibit breakage of the lift ring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waterproof lockable hatch latches are known in the prior art, such as the Lockable Hatch Latch of U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,080, which latch comprise in a single assembly a lift ring for raising a hatch, a latch operated by the life ring for latching the hatch and a locking mechanism in the assembly for locking the latch in its hatch locking position. However, the operation of the device of this patent and of other prior art patents is very complex and the latch of U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,080 can only be locked in its latching position and is not lockable in its unlatched position. Further, there is no feature to limit the exposure to damage of the lift ring itself.